Texts from My Godson
by Beersmoo
Summary: Severus gets a phone and decides to text Draco  for help .


**(Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and stuffs belong to her greatness JK Rowling.)**

**Fanfiction: Texts from My Godson**

**Summary: Severus gets a phone and decides to text Draco (for help).**

**Warnings: This fic is unlike anything you've ever seen before. Also, not really a warning, but its co-posted by me and Lemo Smith!**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Draco Malfoy<strong>

Draco, I finally got a hang of this device.

**Your message has been sent.**

**... ... ... ...**

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Wow, never pegged u as 1 to use a handphone, Sev_

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

**... ... ... ...**

**To: Draco Malfoy**

What am I supposed to use this cellular phone for anyway? You're right across the room.

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: 0135 464 7539**

_Hello Severus. Got your number from Lucius. Congrats on finally joining us in the modern world. This is my personal phone, if you have anything Ministry related pls get my office number from Lucius or Arthur._

_-Kingsley :)_

**... ... ... ...**

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Wait why do I have a message from Shacklebolt?

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From:Draco Malfoy**

_Huh? Y does Shacklebolt have ur num?_

… … …

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_And lol Sev its so that u dun have to make a sound or get up to talk 2 me._

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Its from a number, 0135 464 7539, and it says: Hello Severus. Got your number from Lucius. Congrats on finally joinimg us in the modern world. This is my personal phone, if you have anything Ministry related pls get my office number from Lucius or Arthur. –Kingsley :)

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_U wanna have some quality time with Shacklebolt? ;)_

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Well, that's absolutely redundant then. If I wanted to tell you something without moving I could use Legilimency or a Patronus.

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Why did Lucius even bother giving me this.

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 4 new messages.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_-.- Seriously Sev…_

... ... ... ...

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Father's using it too? How come he didn't give me his num_

**... ... ... ...**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Hold on_

... ... ... ...

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Reply reply!_

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

What? No I most certainly do not want to have a tryst with Shacklebolt.

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 2 new messages.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_To shacklebolt I mean_

... ... ... ...

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Lol jk! :D_

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Your father's number is 0136 253 6977 .

**Your message has been sent.**

**... ... ... ...**

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Your punctuation and grammar is appalling. Why would you use a semi colon before closing a bracket that has not even been opened yet?

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

What kind of word is lol and jk?

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Just talked 2 father, apparently he doesn't want 2 b as old as he (is) seems, n apparently the solution is 2 get a phone. AKML._

**... ... ... ...**

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Lucius Malfoy**

_SEV WHY DID U TELL MY SON ABT MY PHONE? :-(_

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forwards Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Lucius Malfoy**

He asked.

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Lucius Malfoy**

_HMPH. :(((((((_

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Lucius is irritated that I told you he has a cellular phone.

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 2 new messages.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_OMG Sev I CANNOT believe u don't know about emoticons. How log have u had ur phone?)_

**... ... ... ...**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_*?_

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Log?

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 2 new messages.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Lol I know :D_

... ... ... ...

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_lol- laugh out lod_

_Jk-justkidding_

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Lucius Malfoy**

_Wait a minute why does my son own a phone anyway? He didn't even tell me! I'm like so pissed now I could hex him 9 ways to Sunday and Cissy's just excited. :-( Let him know. Cissy says hi._

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Lucius wants me to tell you he's angry you got a cellular phone without his permission.

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Sev, brush up on ur phone slang._

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

What is :D

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 3 new messages.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Father can do it himseld'_

... ... ... ...

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_*himself_

... ... ... ...

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Look at that sideways._

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Very well.

**Your message has been sent.**

**... ... ... ...**

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Oh it's a face.

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_*smacks face* my god…_

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_See? I put those faces and such so I dun have to do them in real life._

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Lucius Malfoy**

_Sev, FIX THIS. My son is angry at me now. Oh and Cissy wants me to ask if we can all have dinner next week._

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Sigh tell your father I'm not an owl.

**Your message has been sent.**

… … …

**You have 3 new messages.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Like right now I can put this :D when I actually look calm._

... ... ... ...

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Look up Sev_

... ... ... ...

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Tell him urself Sev, he's angry at me rmbr_

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

What? Why are you laughing?

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

I'm not going to be your bloody messenger Draconis Lucius Malfoy

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message. **

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_It's an EXAMPLE Sev. AKML. Again._

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

What is akml?

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 2 new messages.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Wait, does mother have one too?_

... ... ... ...

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Gotta ask Harry, hold on_

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Narcissa has what she calls a blackberry.

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Oh and AKML- Avada kedavra my life_

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Wait you have Harry's number?

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

I mean Potter

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_OMFG why does everyone have my parents numbers but me_

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_?_

... ... ... ...

**You have 2 new messages.**

**From: Narcissa Malfoy**

_Sev, be a dear and forward my next message to Draco will you? Oh, and lets all go for dinner together at the Smithrawns next week! –Cissy :3_

**... ... ... ...**

**From: Narcissa Malfoy**

_Draco sweetie pie make sure to be home for dinner Blaise is visiting us! Love mummy :)_

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Wait your mother has a message for me.

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Harry?_

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

She wants me to forward it. How do I do that?

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

… Yes Harry.

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

Lol there's a button 4 dat.

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Is it in options?

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_If u get to call him Harry I get to call him Harry too._

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_YES SEV. Explore your phone for Merlin's sake_

... ... ... ...

**Open:**

**Draco Malfoy-**

**Draco Malfoy-**

**Draco Malfoy-**

**Draco Malfoy-**

**Narcissa Malfoy- (selected)**

... ... ... ...

**From: Narcissa Malfoy**

_Draco sweetie pie make sure to be home for dinner Blaise is visiting us! Love mummy :)_

**Options:**

**Reply**

**Forward Message (selected)**

... ... ... ...

**To Draco Malfoy:**

Draco sweetie pie make sure to be home for dinner Blaise is visiting us! Love mummy :)

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 1 new message.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Btw see the magic that is this phone? We r having a conversation without talking this whole time! XD_

... ... ... ...

**You have 2 new messages.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_OH MY GOD MOTHER_

... ... ... ...

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Hey send me mothers num will you_

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

… I have to go Minerva is looking at me like I'm going to turn into a woman.

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Your Mother does not wish for me to tell you.

... ... ... ...

**You have 2 new messages.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_? Why? Tell me cus I'm not looking up_

... ... ... ...

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Why?_

**Options:**

**Reply (selected)**

**Forward Message**

... ... ... ...

**To: Draco Malfoy**

Goodbye Draco.

**Your message has been sent.**

... ... ... ...

**You have 2 new messages.**

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Lol, just say bb or something_

... ... ... ...

**From: Draco Malfoy**

_Hey wait u still didnt tell me why_

... ... ... ...

* * *

><p><strong>So… tada!<strong>

**This is a fic co-posted by me and Lemo Smith!**

**Haha, Sev is like so old fashioned huh?**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and give me some feedback! PM or review, anything goes!**

**Also, I'm thinking of posting my fics on Deviantart. Should I?**

**ROCK PAPER SCISSORS LIZARD SPOCK *does spock sign with Lemo* **

**Beersmoo**


End file.
